Together Forever
by ShiningSun3
Summary: Dramatic Charecters die into loving story (gerita). First story written would love to see what you all think:) summary sucks sorry:p I might even make a backstory to it if all goes good:)


**This is my first little story and I really have to thank Rose Uchiha my mentor. DANKE . Revies are also welcomed and if you guys like this then maybe I can make a backstory. Well Enjoy~**

He held Germany, there was blood oozing down his arm and other various parts of his body. Through the noise of men yelling and bombs falling, he could only hear the soft sharp breaths that came from the nation he so muched loved. "Germany," he said softly running his hand through his blond hair. "Germany it's going to be okay, just hang in there." Tears came streaming down Italy's face; he looked around the bloody battle field, he tried to yell for help, but no one came. They all seemed to be ignoring the two men who were desperate for medical attention. "Please someone help he needs medical attention!" he yelled over and over. Then a familiar hand went up and touched his face causing his shouting to stop. He looked down to see Germany and his blue eyes staring straight up at the smaller nation.

"Italia," came the raspy voice of the stronger nation who now looked so helpless on the ground. Italy's lips were trembling as he held onto Germany's hand that was placed ever so gently on his face; his dried lips smiling up at Italy. He loved this nation so much and yet now as he lay dying he never once got to tell him. "Italia" he said once more "Danke, for being my friend." He pursed his dry mouth almost searching for the right words to say as death was going to be quick upon him. "I-Ich libe dich Italia" he took his last breath of air, which drew form his dry parched lips, before his eyes slowly began to close. He knew he could finally go in peace; he told Italy what he always wanted to say and now he could go. He saw a bright light and the world he knew was suddenly gone.

Italy hugged him closer watching his eyelids fall on those beautiful blue eyes that made him smile so much. "Ti amo Germania," he said over and over into the ear of his dead love. Italy let the tears rage freely off his face he couldn't go through it again; the pain, the heartache. After losing Holy Roman Empire was enough, but now he had to lose Germany? He grabbed the gun from Germany's holster and held it up to his head. "Ti amo Germania" he whispered. POP!

* * *

His honey brown eyes fluttered opened then a flood of sunlight made him squint. He sat up slowly as a massive headache pounded his head. He looked around; he was in a field underneath a tree. The flowers were blooming and he could hear the faint trickling of water off in the distance. Italy looked around confused the last thing he remembered was a gun to his head then blackness. A soft breeze blew ticking his nose but it carried a scent. The scent he remembered well, one that brought him joy and happiness. He turned to see Germany standing there looking out into the distance. Italy only sat there his mouth wide open, he wasn't hurt anymore. Everything had gone back to the way it was, he never looked like he had been dragged through hell. "Germany," whispered Italy tears threatened to spill over "_If this was a dream_ he thought he _never wanted it to end_. "

Then the German man looked over to see a small figure in the shade of the tree, a small smile spreading on his face as he waved and the figure waved back. He walked over to him never keeping his blue eyes off of the skinny copper-haired Italian. He reached out his hand in which Italy took pulling himself up to his feet. "Where are we?" Italy asked as Germany held him by his waist and looked around the scene they were in. He didn't have any clue to where they were but he felt safe in this beautiful place.

"I don't know," he said softly.

"Ve~ wherever we are let's stay," Italy said squeezing a little tighter. "Ti amo Germania."

"Ich libe dich," Germany said to Italy said softly holding him in his arms as a gentle. He found himself thinking the same thing.

* * *

**Danke-Thank you**

**Ich libe dich Italia-I love you Italy**

**Ti amo Germania-I love you Germany**


End file.
